<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spider bros by britishtwat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358095">spider bros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat'>britishtwat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>avengers fluff stuff :) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cutting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a good spider aunt.</p><p>trigger warning for sh and anxiety, stay safe lads :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>avengers fluff stuff :) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spider bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again, TW! for anxiety and sh xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit, shit, shit, shit..."<br/>
Peter hissed, desperately pressing a towel to his bleeding wrist. he had gone too deep.<br/>
panicking, breath coming in gasps, he threw the razor in the sink and fumbled with his phone.<br/>
he'd gotten a notification, and the sound had startled his spidey senses so much that he'd jerked his arm and accidentally cut deeper than intended.<br/>
"Shit, shit... fuck..."<br/>
Peter stumbled from the bathroom to his bedroom in his and May's apartment, knocking over things on the way. he tried desperately to slow his breathing as he watched his gushing wrist in vain.<br/>
what to do? May was out at a friend's house for dinner. she went reluctantly, knowing Peter's state at the moment. (hint: not fucking good. he had been struggling for years after Uncle Ben's death, but recently Peter's mental state had taken a nosedive, thanks to his increasing workload, and the stress of keeping his vigilante life hidden from his loved ones.<br/>
but May deserved to have fun, she barely had the opportunity as she balanced providing for  Peter and her shitty job.<br/>
she didn't know that Peter had started up his unhealthy habit again.<br/>
Peter wiped his blood off the phone screen to read Ned's message:</p><p>GuyInTheChair : O M G! saw you on the news! frikkin awesome job! </p><p>Ned was talking about the patrol from last night, when Peter had saved thirteen orphans from a literal burning orphanage (only in fuckin Queens). it had left Peter with burns all up his side.<br/>
he usually would've taken his singed suit to Mr Stark, but Peter had been lax in responding to his texts recently and didn't want to bother the trillionare. who would want to talk to lousy Peter parker?<br/>
but, as Peter stood there, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, he realised he had only one option. </p><p>five minutes later, Peter had thrown on his suit (still a little singed), stuffed a good load of tissue down into a lump by his wrist to stop him bleeding too heavily. </p><p>swinging through the night streets, Peter alternated between sprinting across rooftops and webbing across lampposts to reach Stark Tower. </p><p>as he reached the massive glowing Tower, he tried to ignore his throbbing wrist and ever-increasing state of dizzyness, and focused on getting up to the 7th floor, which was the floor that contained Peter's little room he had at the compound. </p><p>Peter climbed up past floors 5 and 6, and prayed desperately that Mr Stark wasn't home (fat fuckin chance) so he woudlnt have a chance of viewing Peter in his current state.<br/>
carefully sliding open his bedroom window, he crept in on the ceiling.<br/>
immediately he heard Tony's AI :<br/>
"Greetings Peter , I notice that your breathing is significantly elevated. You appear to be hurt, would you like me to notify Mr Stark?"<br/>
"N-no! FRIDAY! that's OK! I'm fine, really" Peter stammered out, dropping to the floor of his room.<br/>
glancing around, he saw the main floor's lights were out. Good, Tony wasn't up here.<br/>
Peters vision swam even more as he made his way to the bathroom, scanning the area for a medkit. spotting one in a cupboard, he grabbed it.<br/>
"Are you quite sure you don't require assistance, Peter?" chimed the AI from above, startling peter into dropping the box with a clatter onto the ground.<br/>
"I'm fine! I'm fine!" he insisted, but as he bent down to retrieve the box, his vision got even worse. staggering backwards, he fell down against the bath, smacking his head against the edge. he grew aware of a warmth seeping through his suit from his arm.<br/>
" Fuck" he groaned, clamping his other arm against the blood-dripping wrist.<br/>
"Mr Stark has been notified of your presence. He is on his way to you now"<br/>
Peter cried out, panic setting in even more. Tony can't see him like this.<br/>
he grabbed the edge of the bath with his bloody hand and hauled himself to his feet, swaying slightly.<br/>
he had to hide, he couldn't let Tony see.<br/>
Peter quickly ran to one of the entrances to what he believed to be a terrace? Tony had a lot of things in the tower.<br/>
He threw open the door to the mini garden connected to the floor (open air, impressive!) and sprinted out into the night air. he hoped Tony wouldnt look for him.<br/>
Peter staggered over to a bench near some rose plants, and sank into it,placing his head in his bloodstained hands. he rolled his mask up to breathe the night air, staring out at the glittering city. he'd really cocked up this time.<br/>
"you good there, kid?"<br/>
Peter started, looking over at fucking Natasha Romanoff.<br/>
he panicked.<br/>
he'd literally been caught, in his fucked-up suit, arms covered in blood, mask rolled up, by the mother flippin bLACK widOW.<br/>
stumbling to his feet again, Peter backed away across the mini garden.<br/>
Natasha eyed him with concern, approaching him cautiously. "you're the spider kid, right? you fought with us at the airport"<br/>
Peter nodded, then regretted it, as his headache worsened.<br/>
Natasha saw the pain on his features. "cmere, you're hurt" she said softly, her poker face showing her worry.<br/>
Peter considered jumping off the edge of the building, after all, he had his webshooters, but the redhead seemed to read his mind, as she carefully edged closer and reached an arm out.<br/>
"hey, kid, cmon. it's okay"<br/>
Peter blinked.. tears? where had they come from? out of his eyes, and felt the darkness that he struggled with well up within him.<br/>
his vision faded, as he felt himself crumple to the ground in front of the black widow. he heard her yells of concern as he passed out. </p><p> </p><p>Peter awoke in his bedroom.<br/>
the windows had been dimmed, which he was thankful for, as the massive windows in Stark Tower always let in so much light that hurt Peters enhanced senses.<br/>
Peter looked down at his wrist. it had been cleaned and bandaged. oh crap<br/>
he reached for the glass of water next to him, and took a sip. it felt good on his raw throat.<br/>
the door opened slowly, and in came Natasha.<br/>
Peter choked on his water, slopping it down the front of his... hoodie? oh, borrowed.<br/>
Natasha smirked, and sat on the bed beside him. it was wierd seeing her in normal clothes, in this case, pj's.<br/>
Peter wiped his face, reddening.<br/>
"gave us quite a scare, Pete."<br/>
"i-i didn't mean t-"<br/>
Nat sighed. "I know, you wouldn't have turned up if you were actually trying to kill yourself, but damn you came close."<br/>
the throbbing in his head worsened, and sensing his discomfort, Nat added in her raspy voice :<br/>
"you lost a lot of blood"<br/>
Peter looked down in shame, tugging on his hoodie sleeves. he could feel tears starting to well up but he blinked them away.<br/>
what would Tony think?<br/>
oh shit. Aunt May.<br/>
"what time is it?" Peter looked around wildly for a clock, his breathing beginning to pick up again. "I gotta-shit, I need to get- I need to leave-"<br/>
"are you worried about aunt May?" Nat asked gently, tentatively placing a hand on his good arm.<br/>
Peter looked at her in surprise, before remembering that since she'd seen him without his mask she probably had done her research on his identity.<br/>
he nodded, trying to calm his breathing. oh fuck she was gonna be so MAD.<br/>
"she's downstairs, on floor 5, kid."<br/>
"she's hERE?" he gasped, sitting up quickly.<br/>
"she's with Tony, they were so worried, Peter. apparently this-" (she gestured to his arm, not unkindly) "isn't a new thing"<br/>
May had walked in on him self harming a few months after Ben died, but he'd gotten better with the help of a counsellor and her support. she didn't  know he had relapsed into his old ways.<br/>
Peter looked at Natasha, eyes stinging. "I'm sorry"<br/>
she looked at him sadly "it's okay, spidey, it's not your fault. but know that you can always talk to me or Tony, or I'm sure anyone on the team would be happy to listen"<br/>
Peter nodded, smiling faintly.<br/>
"now cmon, let's go see May and Tony, yeah?"  she stood, offering him a hand.<br/>
"I- yeah.. okay" he stuttered, shifting in the bed.<br/>
"they're not going to be mad, I promise"<br/>
"thank you, Miss Romanov "<br/>
smiling, she helped him stand. "jeez, kid, call me Nat. us spider bros gotta stick together"<br/>
Peter smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :)) criticism appreciated x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>